stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Jasmine Mendes-Glover
| rank = Lieutenant | insignia1 = }} Jasmine Glover served as Operations Management Officer on the in 2376. (Dark Territory) Early life Jasmine Mendes was born in 2340 on Pacifica, the youngest daughter of Doctors Paolo and Ingrin Mendes. Jasmine's parents worked as scientists for the Cetacean Institute. Both were warm, caring parents but very committed to their work. Jasmine and her older sister Jamaica were raised as much by the small community of scientists as they were by their parents. Jasmine's childhood was somewhat lonely, though she did have many adventures with her 'talking' dolphin friend Makara. Jamaica was far more spellbound by the idea of a life as a marine scientist than Jasmine. Instead Jasmine had discovered an interest in tinkering early on. Eventually her parents and the other scientists caught on to it, and encouraged her by giving her a variety of machines, devices, and appliances to fix. Starfleet Academy Both of Jasmine's parents encouraged her to pursue a career in civil engineering, but Jasmine wanted to travel instead. Intrigued by the challenge of Starfleet Academy, she applied and was accepted in 2357, at age 17. Jasmine graduated in 2361. Deep Space 5 Though Jasmine had dreamed of traveling the stars, her first assignment was at Starbase Deep Space Five. Initially she wasn't pleased, but she eventually found a home at the station. The station commander, Admiral Samson Glover, took her under his wing. Mrs. Terrence Glover Jasmine first met Terrence Glover in 2370 shortly after his elevation to captain of the USS Cuffe. Their initial meeting wasn't optimal, and their second meeting was even worse. However, Jasmine was intrigued by the brash young captain. Terrence proved to be another mystery, a riddle that she couldn't help herself from trying to solve. A thaw in their relations occurred in 2371 during a mission into Romulan space. Glover continued to court Jasmine and eventually married her on Casperia Prime in 2372. The couple spent their first honeymoon at the famed Cliffs of Bole in 2373, shortly before war broke out with the Dominion. Second Borg incursion Jasmine was Chief Operations Officer aboard DS5 when the Borg destroyed the station during their second invasion of the Federation in 2373. With Admiral Glover's encouragement, Jasmine opted to sign on as Chief Engineer of the starship Mandela. USS Mandela The Starship Mandela was part of the doomed Seventh Fleet that took heavy losses in a battle with Dominion forces in the Tyra system in early 2374. Jasmine lost an arm, a leg, and suffered permanent internal injuries caused by a plasma coolant leak in the engine room during the Mandela's retreat. Convalescence During Jasmine's months-long recovery on Earth, she studied many galactic religions and became more spiritual. Jasmine also reconnected with her sister Jamaica and her nephew Jalen. Jasmine took part in a Corps of Engineering/Section 31 project to develop nanotechnology to use against the Dominion though she didn't know of Section 31's involvement. She eventually made a conscious decision to leave Project Scourge. Jasmine later worked to develop counter measures to the Breen energy dampening weapon. Jasmine, still struggling against her fears and nightmares about what happened in the Tyra system, tried to avoid returning to her engineering roots as much as she could. Jasmine was pressed back into duty when the Breen attacked San Francisco in late 2375, taking part in rescue efforts. USS Aegis In January 2376, Jasmine reluctantly agreed to join her husband Terrence as Chief Operations Officer aboard the USS Aegis. Jasmine, still suffered from self-consciousness about her injuries. Jasmine felt damaged, and was afraid Terrence wouldn't love her any more so she withdrew from him. In March 2376, she took part in the stealing of the Aegis to rescue her husband, Terrence Glover. Jasmine had face her fears and returned to the engine room, on Aegis to help save Terrence from Cardassian True Way insurgents. Their marriage entered a dark phase after the Aegis rescued Captain Glover. Jasmine revealed to Glover that her injuries had made her barren, a secret she had been keeping from him for nearly a year. Jaros II In late March, the starship Tsushima took her and the other accomplices to the Federation penal colony Jaros II. During her 90 day incarceration, she refused to see or talk to Terrence. She couldn't face him. Release After being released in August 2376, Jasmine and shipmate Lt. Commander Pell Ojana traveled to Pacifica. Jasmine mulled the future of both her marriage and career. Pell encouraged her to patch things up with Terrence, but Jasmine felt she needed more time. USS Meharry Jasmine returned to the engine room in early September 2376 as Chief Engineer of the Starfleet medical ship Meharry. Hobbies and other talents Jasmine loves puzzles, crossword puzzles, and riddles. Jasmine is also an avid stratagema player. Glover,Jasmine Glover, Jasmine Glover, Jasmine Glover, Jasmine